ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW DestructionMania
Card 60 Minute Hardcore Ironman Match for the DXW Global Championship Myst Motone © vs. Peter Pan DXW Global Women's Championship Natalie Ellen © vs. Sawyer the Cleaner "I Quit!" Match Chuckie Finster vs. Kevin Owens Triple Threat Match for the DXW Social Network Championship Big Brother B © vs. Timmy Turner vs. Tarble 8-Woman Gang Warfare Match The Plastics (Mandy Luxe, Caitlin, Dominique, & Laura Matsuda) vs. Sakura Hagiwara, Mila, Blaze Fielding, & ???? First Blood Match for the DXW Global Television Championship Gohan © vs. Kinjack Tag Team Turmoil Match; The last team will be the winners to face The Young Bucks in this match for the DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) © vs. ???? 8-Man Tag Team Elimination Match The New Dangerous Alliance (Brock Lesnar, Azrael Sanchez, Curtis Axel, & ????) vs. The Hardkore Kliq (Chris Red, Akira "AK-47" Kenshin, "Tha Scorpion" Trey Suave, & Wade Hebert) Dream to Succeed Ladder Match; Winner who retrieved the Dream to Succeed briefcase will cash in for the DXW Global Championship in the future. Gohan vs. Kenny Omega vs. Kazuchika Okada vs. Samoa Joe vs. Tyrone Daniels vs. MVP DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Black Lagoon (Sawyer the Cleaner & Rogue the Bat) © vs. The Pink BFF's (Jessica Pink & Amu Hinamori) Preshow Naptown Street Fight Match Blaziken vs. Pentagon Jr. Women's Dream to Succeed Ladder Match; Winner who retrieved the Dream to Succeed Briefcase will cash in for the DXW Global Women's Championship in the future. Android 18 vs. Juliet Starling vs. Pan vs. Jackinna 6-Person Tag Team Match Angelico, Son of Havoc, & Ivelisse vs. Right Suzuki, Dean Ambrose, & Oishi Kawaii Fatal 4-Way Match Ritchie Hiroshi vs. Grado vs. Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Chiang Zeena's Open Challenge Zeena vs. ??? DestructionManiaPreshowZeenasOpenChallenge.png DestructionManiaPreshowRitchievGradovNakamuravChiang.png DestructionManiaPreshow6-PersonTagTeamMatch.png DestructionManiaPreshowWomensDreamtoSucceedLadderMatch.png DestructionManiaPreshowBlazikenvPentagonJr.png DestructionManiaDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.png DestructionManiaDreamtoSucceedLadderMatch.png DestructionManiaNewDangerousAlliancevHardkoreKliq.png DestructionManiaDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.png DestructionManiaDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.png DestructionManiaThePlasticsvSakuraHagiwaraMilaBlazeFieldingMysteryPartner.png DestructionManiaDXWSocialNetworkChampionship.png DestructionManiaChuckieFinstervKevinOwens.png DestructionManiaDXWGlobalWomensChampionship.png DestructionManiaDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *P1. During the match after Pan cleaning house with the Masenko, Pan was about to climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase. But then the crow caws were heard and the lights went out. The lights are on and IT'S MIYA ASAMA! Miya Asama is on the ladder and the crowd cheers loudly as Pan was shocked! Miya plants Pan off the ladder with a chokeslam allowing Jackinna to retrieve the briefcase. After the match was over, the Vigilante Sekirei look down to Pan, picks her up hits Her with a Demonic Ride and the Tombstone sending Pan and Videl a Warning Message. Then she continues her message by telling Pan "Pan, you and your Mother will be Ours soon as for your mother, Videl joins us if you want to pay the price just like your Daughter. Kyuss will rise from the grave and send anyone to hell if you want to join us. Kyuss are my Friends, Karasuba and Risty will take out any JSA member, join us or be taken out. There's no hope for you, remember Videl & Pan you both are on my list to be my new members because Kyuss are Like Nightmares into JSA Dreams and eat souls. Soon you both will Rest in Peace and then will join Kyuss, Whooo!". *P3. Zeena's opponent was revealed as Lord Dominator, who made her DXW in-ring debut. After the match, Lord Dominator locks Zeena up again with the Submission Domination and the crowd was booing at Lord Dominator. Then Lord Dominator left Zeena alone as she walks out. *2. During the match to the end, Rouge pulls out a steel chair and slides it into the ring. The referee, Ryoko "The Blade" Sakomoto puts the chair away for the distraction as Sawyer blinds Natalie with Windex spray and Sawyer locks Natalie up with the Chain Lock to make her tap out. *3. Before the match, New Day mocked Peyton Manning in front of the fans who supported Manning to this day. After the match, Yamcha & Krillin are celebrating and they shout "Bangarang" as they raise their Global Tag Team Championship belts. *5. After the match, the lights went out and they came back on and it's Peter Pan and hugs Timmy. Peter Pan says to Timmy, "Two titles down after Yamcha and Krillin got the Tag Titles then you got the Social Network Title....one more to go to me." Peter Pan & Turner shout "BANGARANG!" before they head to the back. *6. As Kevin Owens was making his entrance, he got interrupted by Chuckie Finster from behind with the kendo stick as the crowd cheers and the match got started. After Owens saying "I Quit," Chuckie hits Owens off the top of the ladder with the Art of Bravery and the crowd chants "Holy Shit!". After the match, Chuckie wants to shake Owens' hand, but Owens low blows Chuckie and hits him with the Pop-Up Powerbomb 3 times. *7. Before the match, French rap artist Kaaris perform The Hardkore Kliq's theme "Zoo" as The Hardkore Kliq was making their entrance. As Paul Heyman ending his pre-match intro, he announces his newest member of The New Dangerous Alliance and that member was revealed as SCAW Internet Champion, Dante! The crowd was chanting "Holy Shit!" because Dante is here in DXW! *8. After the match, Sawyer & Rouge celebrating with Jessica & Amu for winning the Global Women's Tag Team Titles until the crowd was cheering extremely loud because Kill La Kill (Ryuko Matoi & Satsuki Kiryuin) is making their high awaited debut in DXW. The crowd was chanting "Holy Shit!" as Ryuko & Satsuki are in the ring as The Black Lagoon is shocked. Jessica goes first as she rushes Satsuki, but Satsuki counters with the Junketsu. Then Rouge goes next as she rushes Ryuko, but Ryuko counters with the Senketsu. The crowd was chanting "Kill la Kill!" as Amu carries Jessica and Sawyer carries Rouge to leave the arena. *9. After the match, Gohan assaulting Kinjack and tosses him outside of the ring and hits Kinjack with the Masenko on the steel steps as the crowd boos loudly and Kinjack was bleeding then Gohan continues to assault as Kinnon Jackson rushes in then Gohan makes his quick getaway. Afterward, Gohan left as Kinnon checking up on Kinjack and Gohan shouting "I don't need the TV Title! I've got the Global Title to hunt! Have fun in I.C.U., Kinjerk!. The EMTs arrive to escort Kinjack out of the arena on a stretcher as Kinnon Jackson follows Kinjack to the ambulance. *10. In the final moments of the match, the lights go out than the lights go back on, there's Timmy Turner got involved, then Myst Motone hits Timmy with the Myst Cutter. The lights go out again, the lights back on again, and Yamcha & Krillin got involved, but Myst Motone unloading on The Lost Boys with the kendo stick. The lights go out again and the lights go back on again and it's the person in Golden Freddy costume locks Myst Motone up with the bearhug and allowing Peter Pan pinned Myst Motone via Neverland Nightmare. After the match, the person in the Golden Freddy costume appears to take off the costume while The Lost Boys kneel down in front of him and in a shocking twist, the person was revealed as MOKUBA KAIBA!!! Mokuba Kaiba hits Myst Motone with a Sit-Out Spinebuster aka Mokubuster. Peter Pan & The Lost Boys are celebrating in the ring as the crowd mixture of cheers and boos. Peter Pan's got the mic and say to the crowd "Playtime's over, Myst Motone. The Lost Boys...my family...are the Neverland Champions. And this is...my new member of the family...Mokuba Kaiba!" All members of The Lost Boys shouted Bangarang as Peter Pan, Timmy, Yamcha, & Krillin raise their titles as Mokuba raise his arm as the jaw-dropping event came to a shocking ending. Tag Team Turmoil Results Miscellaneous *Outside of the locker room before the 8 Woman Gang Warfare Match, Sakura Hagiwara was seen talking to someone inside the locker room but don't know who that person was. *During an interview with Juri, Blue Mary was so honored that she's been signed to DXW after defeating The Plastics. The Plastics jumps Blue Mary from behind and assaulting Blue Mary. Sakura Hagiwara, Mila, and Blaze Fielding arrives and attacking The Plastics. The officials and security are breaking them up and escorting them out of the arena. *Myst Motone was warming up before his match against Peter Pan tonight. But Lucina, Mystfire, and Mysty arrived and Lucina wishes Myst to good luck. Myst and Lucina kiss each other then they leave Myst as he continues to warm up. *During the event, the 2016 DXW Extreme Hall of Famers came out to the stage (Daniel Bryan, Homer Simpson, Samus Aran-Juhasz with Austin Juhasz, The Sandman, Seto Kaiba, and Blaziken who filled in for the late Lucario) as they being graduated as the first-ever class in the DXW Extreme Hall of Fame. *Soul Coughing performs "Rolling" live. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2016